User blog:Seddiemonster/iStill Care (Seddie Fanfic) Chapter 3
Hey guys, me again. So this is Chapter 3 to this fanfic. This will be the longest chapter out of all of them. I know, its going real slow. But I promise this is when everything gets REAL 'interesting. Trust me, I wouldn't lie to you. I hope you love it! :D Carly: Sam, let's go! Sam: Coming. *''steps down the stairs with a pretty white long-sleeved shirt and a tight black-blue striped pencil skirt that went 4 inches above her knees, and black high heel pumps* Carly: WHOA!! Sam.. you look.. Sam: I look hot. Carly: OMG! Sam: Now he'll know what he's missing. Spencer: * ''walks in the living room* ''So Carly I was wondering if you could... WHOA!! Carly: Yeah I know. ''At Ridgeway High School......... *''bell rings*'' Carly: Hey Freddie. Freddie: What's up? Carly: Oh nothing, just saying hello. Freddie: Okay..? Gibby: Hey, have you seen Sam? Freddie: No why? Gibby: SHE LOOKS HOT!! Carly: GIBBY!!! Gibby: What? Just saying. Freddie: Where is she? Sam: *''walks over to her locker* Hey people. Carly, Gibby...... Fredward. Freddie: WHOA!! Sam: I know, I like this outfit too. Carly: Let's get to class Sam, before you draw more attention. ''*random guys crowding Sam* Sam: Hey watch it!! Out my way! Random guy: She just touched me, SHE JUST TOUCHED ME!! *other random guys look amazed* Gibby: That was "his" girlfriend. Mhmm...*''points at Freddie*'' Random guy: She went out with you? Man, you screwed up BIG TIME! Freddie: Please shut up! Gibby: *''laughs*'' At Groovy Smoothies....... Spencer: *''walks in Groovy Smoothies*'' T-Bo: Hey Spencer. The usual? Spencer: Yep. T-Bo: So uh, is Sam okay? I heard what happened. You know how kids be gossipin' these days. Spencer: Yeah I guess. She's not really taking it like I imagined she would. You know how girls can be..."emotional". T-Bo: Mhmmm.... I remember my first love. *''hands Spencer his smootie*'' Spencer: You do? T-Bo: Yeah.. she was fine too. But her dad saw me kiss her outside her house. Spencer: What happened? *''sips on his smoothie* '' T-Bo: He choked the chiz out of me, and kicked me in places men should NEVER be kicked! Spencer: Oh my God. How old were you? Did you call the police? T-Bo: Boy what is you talkin' about? This happened last month. Spencer: Of course. *''sips on more of his smoothie*'' '''''At the Shay's apartment............. Freddie: *''walks in* Carly, you home? Carly: No, this is Candy... her evil twin. *''in a deeper voice* Freddie: Where's Sam? Sam: Right here Freddie. *''in her flirty voice*'' Carly: *''laughs*'' Freddie: Can I talk to you? Sam: Yeah sure. Carly: Oh, Gibby let's go upstairs to uhh... work on the show. Gibby: I'd love to, but I'd rather hear them talk. Carly: LET'S GO!! Gibby: *''mouths to Sam* Call me! Sam: *''kicks him in the leg* Gibby: OWWW!!! It's okay.... I liked it. *''air kisses her* '' Carly: C'mon! Sam: So what do you wanna talk to me about? Freddie: I wanted to apologize. Sam: Why? Freddie: For what I did... you know... Sam: What are you talking about? *''sarcastically*'' Freddie: Sam.. c'mon. Just hear me out. Sam: You really hurt me. Why'd you do this to me? Freddie: I thought you hated me. Sam: What's wrong with you? What makes you think that I would ever hate you? Freddie: Then why are you so rude? Huh, answer that. Sam: You should know why. Freddie: Look, this game that you play... sometimes it gets a little annoying. Sam: Game? Is that what you call it? Freddie: Sam, you know what I mean. Sam: No not really. But can you care to explain? Freddie: Ever since we met, you and I have always "hated" each other. But we both know it's been just some childish game. Sam: I don't know what you're talking about. *''walks away*'' Freddie: *''grabs Sam's arm* Don't do this Sam! Let's not play dumb. Sam: Look, we're not talking about a "game" okay? We're gonna talk about why you took that bimbo on a date where '''we' had 'our '''first date. Freddie: She's never been to Groovy Smoothies. Sam: Well good for her. Does that give you the right to do that? Why don't you just rip my heart out and shred it to pieces so you can feed it to Gibby's cat? Freddie: I said I was sorry. Sam: Well sometimes "sorry" isn't always good enough. Especially in this situation. Freddie: You've never said sorry to me when you did all of those cruel things to me. Sam: Yeah I have. Freddie: When? Sam: The time I told you that you were never important to the show, the time we kissed on the balcony... I apologized on iCarly and to you personally. Plus the time we kept fighting during our relationship. Freddie: Yeah but... Sam: "But" what? It's not like I've never said it. I'm not the mean. Freddie: Sometimes you've never meant it. Sam: Oh God, what are you talking about? Freddie: You say you're sorry, and then you turn around and do the same thing. Sam: Whatever... I don't need this right now. Freddie: You're afraid. Sam: Pshh, afraid? Of what? Freddie: Of hearing the truth. Keep running away Sam. It'll catch up to you. Sam: *''looks at him with serious face* ''I'm gonna go upstairs and help Gibby and Carly out. Freddie: *''looks at Sam walk upstairs* Carly's P.O.V- I hope they're alright. I heard a lot of yelling downstairs. Stupid Gibby, of course, eavsdropped on them. Anyway, this is getting ridiculous. I wish they could just tell each other how they feel. Sam is obviously in love with Freddie, and Freddie loves Sam. Sam: *''walks in the studio and slams the door behind her*'' Carly: You alright? Sam: Mhmm.... Carly: You sure? Sam: I'm fine. Gibby: Yes you are. * winks at her* Sam: Gibby, you have one more time to do that. I will strangle you. Gibby: I'm sorry. Carly: Anyway, where's Freddie? The show's gonna start in five minutes. Sam: He's downstairs. Carly: Can you get him for me? Sam: No. Carly: Ugh! FREDDIE!! Freddie: *runs in the studio* Sorry! Carly: It's fine. Let's just start. Freddie: Kay. In 5, 4, 3, 2------ Carly: I'm Shay! Sam: I'm the Puckett-nator! Both Sam and Carly: And this is iCarly! * Sam clicks the applause button* Carly: Hey Sam. Sam: Yesss? Carly: What day is this? Sam: I don't know, what is it? Carly: Our 100th webshow anniversary!!!!! Sam: GWAATTT?! Carly: So what do we do for this special occasion? Sam: Hmmm... maybe *clicks the "random dancing" button* Both Sam and Carly: *starts dancing crazy* Gibby: *headbanging* Carly: Freddie!! Freddie!! Freddie: *walks in the kitchen* Carly: Are you okay? I saw you run out after the show. Freddie: I couldn't... I couldn't do it. *sighs* I can't. Carly: What? Freddie: She... she's just so.. beautiful. Carly: Then tell her that! *slaps him in the head* Freddie: OWW! *rubs his head* Carly: Why can't you just admit that you still love her? It's not hard. Freddie: Uh, yeah it is... it's not that easy. Carly: Look, you can't hold back your feelings. I told Sam that, the night she kissed you. Even though I had NO idea it was you she loved. Freddie: Yeah uh, it was a shock for all of us. Carly: Yep. Freddie: I care about her. But she just won't let me. Carly: She'll open up, okay? It'll take a long time, but she will. Freddie: Thanks. Sam: *walks in the kitchen* Oh, don't mind me, I'm just just grabbing a fruitpop. Carly: No, its fine. I was just leaving. Freddie: WAIT, WAIT!! DON'T LEAVE! Carly: *whispers* just tell her! Freddie: But------ Carly: *walks out* Sam: * walks in the living room and sits on the couch* Freddie:S uh, you look really pretty today. Sam: Oh thanks. Freddie: You wore that outfit on purpose.... didn't you? Sam: Pshh, I look good because I wanna look good. Freddie: *looks at her* Sam: What? Freddie: *still looks at her* Sam: Okay, okay! Yeah, but I did it because I wanted to show you what you're missing. Freddie: *sighs* Of course. Sam: *giggles* Freddie? Freddie: Hmm? Sam: Why did you start going out with Christina? Freddie: She's uh, really nice and uh... cool.. oh and she's also a tech producer. Sam: Oh. Freddie: Yeah. Sam: Do you think she's.... you know.. pretty? Freddie: Uh I guess, yeah... Sam: Is she... prettier than.... me? Freddie: *laughs* Sam: It's NOT funny!! *punches him in the arm* Freddie: I'm sorry. It's just that, you should know what the answer is. Sam: I know I'm hot. But, I wanna hear your opinion. Freddie: *smiles* You're beautiful. Sam: Really? *clears throat* I mean, uh I already know I am. Freddie: Yeah, okay. *laughs* Sam: *leans in to try to kiss him* Freddie: * his phone buzzes* Oh wait. Its uh.. it's Christina. I'm so sorry. She wants to meet me down at the lobby. Sam: Oh crab. Wait... Freddie: What? Sam: You should tell her to come up here. I never got to talk to her.. you know, in a kind way. Freddie: Uh... I don't know if I should do that. Sam: Why not? Freddie: She's..... she's deathly afraid of you. Sam: *laughs* why? Freddie: I don't know, she says you remind her of the Seed of Chucky. Sam: *laughs harder* SHE'S RIDICULOUS!! Christina: *comes out the elevator* Hey Freddie. Freddie: Hey. Oh you remember Sa.. don't you? Christina: Mhmm... hi. Sam: Yeah hey. So where are you and Fredward going? Christina: Uhmm, Pini's. Sam: Pini's...wow. Sounds awfully '' familiar, huh Freddie? *sarcastically* Freddie: Yeah, uh I need to use the bathroom real quick. *runs out* Christina: Wait, your not gonna leave me here are you? Freddie: I gotta go. It'll only take a few minutes! *leaves room* Sam: So uh.... you like Freddie? CHristina: Yeah, a lot. *smiles* Sam: Mhmmm... Christina: So, you two are best friends right? Sam: Yeah... something like that. We actually went out a few months ago. Christina: Oh really? Awww, that's so sad.... too bad I don't care. Sam: Excuse me? Christina: I already know you're jealous of me. Just like you were jealous of my sister. Sam: First of all, I'm never jealous of bimbos like you. Second, who's your stupid sister? Christina: Melissa Robinson. Sam: Melissa?! Who the fudge is she? Christina: Better known as Missy. You know, Carly's ex-best friend. Sam: Missy?! You're sisters with ''that?!! Christina: Watch it! Sam: No, YOU watch it, you little---- Freddie: *walks in* Kay, you ready Chrissy? Sam: Chrissy? HA!! How did I ''not ''guess that? Freddie: What're you talking about? Sam: Nothing, you two have fun. *sarcastically* Christina: Bye. Freddie: See ya. *leaves out the door* Sam: CARLY!! CARLY!!! CARLY!!!! Whooo! That was long, wasn't it?! It took me at least two hours to type this up. OMG! I need to relax my hands. But I hoped you loved it! So, what do you think? Seems like "Chrissy" isn't what we really expected, huh? Yeah.. at first I didn't even think about the fact that Christina can be Missy's little sister, until I made the character have red hair, and really rude but sweet in front of Freddie(sound familiar). But yeah, Christina's original last name was gonna be Tase. But I thought it was a stupid last name. lol. No offense. xD Anyway, so I hope you enjoyed and hope you read more. :D And DON'T forget to comment. COMMENT,COMMENT,COMMENT!!!!!!! ;) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts